The Phantom Conductor
by Kweh Viola
Summary: Once upon a time there were 4 sisters then a fire happened. and then there was 1. after that the 1 split her soul. and then there were 3. then a new sister came along and inherited the 1's baton. and then yet again there were 4. a Prismriver story
1. The Life of the 2 Laylas

I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's the rest belong to Zun or whoever else they belong to. This will be the only disclaimer in this story

* * *

"Lyr, Mer, Luna! Come downstairs I have gifts for you three."

"Oh boy big sis Layla, what do you have for us?" says the one dressed all in black

"Here you all go, for Lyr you get this keyboard. It's sort've like a piano except smaller. For Mer you get this trumpet, and for Luna you get this violin."

"Thanks Layla here you can have this headband"

"Why thank you Mer did you make this with Luna and Lyr?"

"Yup!"

"How nice of you guys" something wet slides down my face

"Get well soon big sis we're going to go practice so you can conduct us in symphony one day"

"That's nice, don't let go of that dream okay"

The scene fades to black

* * *

"BIG SIS!"

"Yes Lyrica" the girl in red runs up

"You said you would conduct us today"

"Yes yes I know now go prepare"

"Right. Here's a copy of the music for each of us"

"Okay now run along I'll be there in an hour"

"Okay~!"

The scene fades to black

* * *

I'm walking down the street when I see a house burning

"LYRICA, LUNASA, MERLIN!"

I start running towards the house. The fire brigade arrives first and puts out the fire. I run into the house and see them. The ceiling collapsed on them giving them no chance to escape.

Lunasa is still alive "sorry we could-couldn't k-keep the pro-mi-se~" then she dies in my arms

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I scream

I scream until I fall on the ground and blackout

* * *

I am standing on a magic circle and am cutting myself

"This will bring them back this will bring them back this will bring them back this will bring them back" I whisper over and over

"I offer my flesh" I say cutting off my legs and placing it in one part of the circle

"My blood" I say dripping blood into a bowl and placing it on another part

"And my soul" I say wheeling to another part in my wheelchair and laying myself there

"Et invoca istas vivifica Lunasa Merlini et Prismriver Ter enim hoc mihi videtur, anima mea;"

(Invoke this ritual and revive Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica Prismriver, for this I offer my soul!)

A bright light shines and I no longer see

* * *

"Alright do you all have your instruments ready?"

"Yeah big sis" all three of them say

"Alright then. Remember this song for the rest of your lives okay. Never forget it"

"Alright sis"

"This is my final gift to you"

*play Phantom Ensemble Touhou 7* (as the flower mix has one note that makes it sound worse in my opinion)

I slow my actions little by little as I takes more and more effort to conduct them but nevertheless I manage and give them my last gift and sing the lines they left for me to sing with their song then when it finishes I lean back and close my eyes. As everything finishes I think I hear a small whisper

"Thanks for keeping your promise sis, goodbye"

Goodbye Lyr, Mer, Luna. See you in the next life  
*Let Phantom Ensemble finish and close your eyes as it finishes plz*

* * *

"... What a weird dream".

I'm called Prism as for my name, that doesn't really matter I'm 20 yrs old and I go to Todai (Tokyo Daisetsu {or whatever}/Tokyo U)

and at the moment I am almost late for my psychology class after which I have a physics test and a club meeting and after that I have to attend the orchestra that I'm a part of and plan our next performance.

Well enough dawdling and on to class!

"Hey Prism!"

Oh it's Maribel my best friend

"Hey Mari how's it going"

"Just fine but don't call me Mari!"

"I'll call you whatever I want Maribel"

"At least you can actually say my name"

"I'm hurt Mary" cut's in Renko my other best friend

"Well then let's get to class"

As usual in psychology class I slept when the lecture was halfway done and as usual I utterly humiliated the professor when he tried to catch me off guard with a question only answerable if one listened to his presentation. and in physics I finished second after checking my work while Renko simply wrote in her answers made sure she wrote them right and turned it in. what do you expect from the walking GPS as some call her.

Now then time for club activities

"So then where should we search today?"

"How about the old Prismriver mansion"

"Prismriver?"

"Yeah it burnt down in a fire about 150 years ago where the 3 youngest siblings died while the oldest was-"

"-was coming back from the hospital that day to conduct during their first performance"

"Yeah how did you know?"

At that point I debated telling them about my dreams. I decided against it.

"I forget I think it was in an old family album or something"

"Hmm well let's go!"

* * *

We arrive at the spot and look around

"Well it certainly is in a state of disrepair"

I look around and find a basement key in a diary

The last page of the diary says 'today is the day I am finally doing it. I am going to give them new life with my own. I shall be in the basement awaiting you my dear sisters and as for you who has found this diary use the key and enter the basement. I leave you my conductor's baton and the only true sheet music of the phantom ensemble. No one else is permitted entry.'

I should tell Renko and Mari about this.

"It says you should go alone so go. We'll be waiting for you right outside okay"

"Alright guys I'll be right back"

* * *

I enter the basement and the first thing I see is the magic circle that brought the sisters back to life

"So this is where Layla gave her soul"

As I move on I see a podium and stage with a small audience area in front of it.

"... This is where Phantom ensemble was first played then"

As a reach the podium I see a wheelchair in front of it. As I look inside expecting to see a skeleton I am completely surprised by the fact that Layla's body is still there unaging.

"Is it because her soul has left her body?"

"No it is because it is necessary for me to be able to communicate with you"

"..." I was taken aback at the sight of a reanimated corpse that was simply not rotting or groaning like a generic zombie "another spell?"

"Yes if you fail to answer my question correctly then I will promptly take your soul to keep this spell going. I do not care if I go to hell. I simply want to take care of my siblings."

"Lyrica, Merlin, and Lunasa, correct?"

"Yes. Would you take care of them once you receive this baton?"

"What but shouldn't they be dead by now?"

"No. they are poltergeists which summoned their souls to fill their shells but that is beside the point. Layla Kesshō will you look after them when you leave?"

"If I can find them then yes"

"I see. Thank you, now let me collect the materials you were promised. Here is the sheet music of phantom ensemble here is a card and here is my baton. By accepting this you are now the Phantom conductor"

"Now then Prism please find and take care of my little sisters. Be their new Layla-Nee-Chan." she whispers as her body fades away leaving nothing but bones but as I leave she whispers "as for your preferences you will see someone perfect for you soon enough."

That last statement leaves me blushing long and hard as I simply run out of the basement after taking one last look around the place.

* * *

"Hey Prism!"

"How was it?!"

"It was weird but for now I'm going to go home as I feel ill can you call the orchestra and tell them I won't be there tonight"

"Sure"

"Jaa ne~"

The Prismrivers huh... seems like a nice family to be a part of.

* * *

Well how is this? This is just me going off on a completely different tangent than my other story which is actually quite similar in a weird way. I actually came up with the idea the day I'm writing this and so far I've stayed up past 12 to write it now all I have to do is clean and post it

Also until I get at least one review or follow on my other story I won't be working on it so if you want me to update, FOLLOW! FOLLOWING means that you like what I am writing and want to see more of it. A review is good too if you give good suggestions or even simply compliment me it will help. But not as much as a follow. SO FOLLOW!


	2. Diaries and Arrivals

My name is Layla Kesshō but I prefer to be called Prism I am 20 years old and I am currently attending Tokyo University as of 10/11/12 I am no longer human. When I entered the basement of the old Prismriver mansion and received Layla Prismriver's baton I felt something change in me. When I left the basement I saw Maribel look surprised at something when she saw me. If something like that happened then I knew she either saw an interesting border or a border changed. When I got home she confirmed it by calling me and telling me what she saw

* * *

*ring ring*

"Yo"

"Hey Prism"

"Hey Mari does this have to do with the border you saw?"

"How did you know?"

"It was written all over your face when I came out"

"... Well one of your borders changed"

"Which one?"

"The one between life and death"

"Does this mean I'm a poltergeist then?"

"What?"

"Layla Prismriver brought back her dead sisters as poltergeists as her soul was not enough to bring them back to life"

"Where did you hear this?"

"From the woman herself"

A silence fell over the line

"Did she leave a note or something?"

"No it was a spell bound to the baton where she lived off the souls of those who went in the basement"

"Then she took your soul?"

"Obviously not. Just my life energy I suppose if I'm dead"

"Well are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I'll leave a key in the usual place so be sure to check if I don't come to school tomorrow okay"

"Right, Jaa ne"

"Jaa ne"

* * *

As I put down the phone a strange rip in reality formed and some old lady with the same type of hat as Maribel appeared

* * *

"Huh who are you"

"Oh you'll find out in time, but right now my little poltergeist, now I have to take you to Gensokyo"

"What? How did you know that!? Where is Gensokyo?!"

"Easy easy all questions will be answered later in fact I'll introduce you to the Prismrivers"

"Show me them and I'll trust you"

"... Very well"

* * *

The woman opened another gap in space-time and showed the 3 poltergeist sisters of Layla Prismriver

* * *

"I see"

"So will you come?"

"Yes but I'll come tomorrow morning"

"Oh. So you want to write a note to my daughter then… very well but do not mention Gensokyo"

"Wait Mari is your daughter?"

"Hmm? Oh whoops that was an accident don't mention that okay"

"Sure"

"Anyways I shall let you start packing now."

* * *

Upon seeing them I agreed to go with her to see them. She let me use the rest of the night to pack for the trip all I packed was my dress, my hair band and what I had received from Layla. So I guess this is goodbye Mari, Renko. I'll see you guys when you find the way.

Bye bye

~Layla "Prism" Kesshō Prismriver

Hello there my dear daughter to find me please follow these words

Hakugyokurou

Hakurei

Gensokyo

~Kogara Uwakari Hearn

* * *

"…. well I suppose Prism has found her way now. But who is this person claiming to be my mother? And what do those words mean? *sigh* Better call Renko and talk with her about what's going on."

* * *

"Oi"

"Oiiiiiii"

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"WAKE UP DAMMIT"

"Ugh, who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Apartment? What's that?"

I opened my eyes and saw a miko who wore detached sleeves.

"Oh right, that weird old lady sent me to Gensokyo"

"Old lady? Oh you mean Yukari"

"Yeah the old lady"

"Well I'm Reimu Hakurei, Shrine Maiden of the Youkai Paradise, what are you doing here poltergeist?"

"Looking for the Prismriver trio"

"Oh the musician ghosts?"

"No the musician POLTERGEISTS ze" says some Black White person who comes flying down on a broom

"Same thing Marisa"

""They're absolutely different!""

"Whatever I'll go get some tea" Reimu left for the inside of the shrine

"Wait who are you?"

"I'm Marisa Kirisame the Ordinary Magician of Love!"

"... Kirisa"

"Ze?"

"I SHALL CALL YOU KIRISA FROM NOW ON"

"Ehhhhhhhh! Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It's cute"

"I don't want to be cute"

"?...Why?"

"..." Marisa started to cry

"Is something wrong?"

"Just don't call me that please"

"... Someone close to you called you that right? Well then from now on we're best friends" I say pulling her close into a hug

"Ze?!"

"If you get sad I'll pull you in close and hug you till it all feels better"

"Ahh! Let go of me!"

"Ah I see you two are getting along well" Reimu had returned with the tea.

"Reimu help me out of this girls hug!"

"Oi girl let go of Marisa and tell us who you are"

"Aye! My name is Layla Kesshō Prismriver call me Prism"

"Wait you're related to the Prismrivers?"

"No actually I'm originally a Kesshō but their older sister brought me into their family by turning me into a poltergeist"

""Older sister?""

* * *

Girls Are Now Explaining Please be Patient

* * *

THIS IS THE END… of the chapter. If you like it then review to get me to start working on it. Give me suggestions on what to do next and most of all FOLLOW!

Now it is time for the interview show

After that I just need to choose the title

* * *

K) Yo sup in this edition of the interview show we have *DRUMROLL* Layla Prismriver!

LP) hello

K) So Layla what do you think about Prism's progress so far?

LP) I'm glad she became such good friends with that Black and white witch

K) Ya know Marisa used to be purple

LP) oh really why did she change?

K) The world may never know

LP) typical world

K) I know right

LP) well send in suggestion of where to go next or we're going straight to Hakugyokurou

K) Yup so review and follow so I can start.

LP/K ) Anyways… SEE YOU ALL LATER!

P.S.

Maybe i'll put in a poll or somefink


End file.
